fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Robo-drzewa/scenariusz
Po tym, gdy Fineasz i Ferb budują swój domek na drzewie, oraz przebudowują stary Fretki, na podwórku rozgrywa się bitwa po między chłopakami, a siostrą wraz ze Stefą. W tym czasie, Pepe Pan Dziobak chce powstrzymać Dundersztyca przed jego zemstą na swojego brata, Rogera. Robo-drzewa (W salonie Fretka i Stefa grają w grę video.) Głos z gry: Przygotować się, runda pierwsza, start! Stefa: Hahaha! Jesteś mój, koleś! Fretka: Co, chcesz mnie skubnąć? Stefa: Hahaha! Chcę cię całego, koleś! Obie: Hahahaha! Linda: (Wchodzi do salonu.) Cześć, co wy dziewczęta robicie? Fretka: To "Zapasy", najlepsza gra. Linda: My jedziemy coś załatwić. Wstąpimy też do sklepu, do kwiaciarni, a potem może do myjni. Fretka: Dobra, ale my chwilowo jesteśmy zajęte. Linda: Dzwoń, gdyby coś się działo. (Wychodzi.) Fretka: Z moimi braćmi to mogę już dzwonić. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Racja, Ferb. To narobiłoby hałasu. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie) Major Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Zauważyliśmy niedawno, że z centrum zniknęły gołębie. Hmmh, ma to swoje plusy! Wcale nie muszę myć samochodu. Ekhem, sądzę, że jak zwykle maczał w tym palce Doktor Dundersztyc! Rób, co należy. Pepe! (W ogródku) Fineasz: To chyba wystarczy. Izabela: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć, wam! Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Przerobiliśmy domek na drzewie, i jak? Izabela: O, rajutku! Oh... Fineasz: To chodź! Pokażę ci. (Na oponie wjeżdżają do domku.) To jest ta główna część. Izabela: Ekstra! Fineasz: Polecimy w górę tunelem. Izabela: Z kół? Fineasz: No, to najszybsza droga. Izabela: Jesteś tego pewny? Fineasz: Spokojnie, jeszcze nie było wpadki. Izabela: Serio? Fineasz: Ta, jesteś pierwszą pasażerką. Izabela: Co?! (Chłopcy wystrzelają Izabelę przez koła na szczyt.) Whaaa! Bomba! Fineasz: To jazda! Izabela: Ooh! (Fineasz i Ferb lecąc na szczyt, lądują na Izabeli.) Fineasz i Izabela: Hahahaha! (Spojrzeli się na siebie.) Hahahaha! Fineasz: Patrz, jaki widok. Przyjemny, nie? Izabela: Bardzo. Co to? Fineasz: To bardzo stary domek Fretki. Już go chyba nie używa. Izabela: Ale, jak tak można?! Fineasz: Ej, a może by go trochę przerobić? Izabela: No! Na taki może, nieco bardziej... dziewczyński? Fineasz: Tak! (Pepe jedzie do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca swoim pojazdem.) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah x3 Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe strzela harpunem na dach. Wiąże go dookoła wentylatora i wspina się po linie. Ląduje na dachu. Wchodzi przyssawkami po szklanym dachy. Dostaje się do pomieszczenia przez okno. Chowa się z skrzynią i widzi Vanessę z urządzeniem strzelającą w stado gołębi.) Dundersztyc: Świetny efekt, nie sądzisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? (Pije kawę, po czym natychmiastowo ją wypluwa.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Łapać go, zatrzymać! On pędzi do tego dobrze oznakowanego wyjścia! (Gołębie okrążają Pepe z linami.) (W salonie Stefa wygrała grę.) Głos z gry: Wygrałeś! Wygrałeś! Fretka: (Wyrzuca konsolę.) Ugh! Fineasz: (Z dworu) Uwaga, Fretka! Wyjdź szybko za dom! Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę! (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą do ogródka.) Fretka: Co ty tam znowu świrujesz!? Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Patrz na swój domek! Myślę, że ci się spodoba! Fretka: Huh? No, nie! Dzwonię do mamy! Stefa: Och, nie bądź taka nadęta, Fretka! Chodź, obejrzymy go! Fretka: No, nie wiem, Stefa, oni na pewno coś kombinują... (Wjeżdżają na opnie do domku.) aaaah! To jest jakiś total. Niewiarygodne, że to mój stary domek. Meble, dywany, centrum rozrywki! Rany! Widzisz te wszystkie bajery? Może, to nie byli moi bracia, tylko kosmici? Stefa: Haha, ta! A teraz cię utuczą, żeby następnie pożreć! (Wchodzą do windy.) Fretka: Bo nie wierzę, że zrobili to dla mnie. Fineasz: (przez głośnik w windzie.) Możecie zacząć skakać. Fretka: Skakać? (Fretka i Stefa orientują się, że w windzie jest trampolina. Zaczynają skakać.) Stefa: Hahahaha! Mocniej! Skacz! Hahaha! Fretka: Whoa! Razem: Hahaha! (Doskoczyły na szczyt. Przybijają piątkę.) Woo-hoo! (Dzwoni telefon z puszek. Fretka odbiera go.) Fineasz: (przez telefon) Jak ci się podoba twój nowy domek? Fretka: Jest ekstra! Pomyślałeś o wszystkim! Fineasz: Będzie lepiej, jak zaraz wciśniesz guzik THF. Fretka: THF? Co to? Akustyczny system, czy co? (Stefa wciska guzik i ich domek transformuje się w robota.) Ehhh, Fineasz? Co oznacza to THF? Fineasz: Trochę Hiper Frajdy! Stefa: Kurka, ale to jest total odjazd! Stefa i Fretka: O, rany! (Domek Fineasza i Ferba również transformuje się w robota.) Fineasz: Ja was pokonać! Stefa i Fretka: Aaaahhh! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Bo wiesz, Panie Dziobaku, z moimi gołębiami nie masz szans. Uwarunkowałem ich malutkie ptasie móżdżki tak, by robiły co im każę (Gołąb siada na jego palcu.) za pośrednictwem mojego bardzo złego wynalazku. Oto mój Kupinator! Vanesso, daj. (Vanessa podaje mu inator.) Dziękuję. Wy poznaliście się już, tak? Vanessa, Pepe Pan Dziobak, Pepe Pan Dziobak, Vanessa. Vanessa: Tak. Cześć, co słychać? (Odchodzi.) Dundersztyc: Więc, patrz! To tym, mogę im w ułamek sekundy wszczepić precyzyjny obraz celu ataku. (Strzela inatorem w gołębia na palcu, czym ptak łysieje z piórek.) Gołąb: (Wydaje dźwięki.) Dundersztyc: Ummm, lepiej działa z pewnej odległości. W każdym razie, dzisiaj w rauszu będą wręczać klucze do miasta mojemu przewspaniałemu braciszkowi, Rogerowi. Ugh, ukatrupiłbym! Vanessa: Ja lubię wujka Rogera. Dundersztyc: Dziękuję, Vanesso. Ale coś mi się zdaje, że nie mówiłem do ciebie. Czy nazywasz się Pepe Pan Dziobak? Nie, nie sądzę. Vanessa: Ugh, szkoda, że nie pojechałam na letnią szkołę. Dundersztyc: Ja nie wezmę udziału w tej ceremonii. Lecz moje gołębie owszem! (Na ekranie jest pokazany przykład zemsty na Rogera.) Rozrzucą trochę konfetti! Hahaha! Bo wiesz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, Braciszek Roger jest na początku bardzo długiej listy tych ludzi, którymi gardzę! Vanessa, muzykę, proszę. (Vanessa włącza muzykę.) (Piosenka: "Kochany brat") Dundersztyc: Nie poważam zbytnio panów bagażowych, bo nigdy nie są dla mnie szybcy dość. A taksówkarze grają mi na nerwach, jeśli znikną czy pretensje zgłosi ktoś? Drażni mnie inkasent i podwodny spawacz, i kucharz co w kamerę wgapia się. Nie znoszę żadnych medytacji, stadionowych sytuacji, no i nie wiem, czy na pewno lubię cię. Żyje mnóstwo wstrętnych ludzi na tym świecie, z rozkoszą wziąłbym laskę i ich tłukł. Ale tylko mego brata, choć kocha go nasz tata, usmarowałbym pomadą sporządzoną z ptasich kup. Tak, jedynie mego brata, choć kocha go nasz tata, usmarowałbym pomadą, nie wiśniową marmoladą, ani mleczną czekoladą, lecz pomadą z ptasich kup! Słyszałeś, jak ciągnąłem tę nutę, super nie? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Bitwa drzew! Fretka i Stefa: No, to już, szczawie! Ogniki: Woo-hoo! Tak! Fretka: Co teraz? Stefa: Patrz! Konsole są jak w naszej grze! Pokażemy im nasz kunszt! Obie: Woo! Zapraszamy do tańca! Fineasz: Ej, przestań prowadzić! Fretka: To ty przestań! (W robotach przechodzą przez ogródek sąsiada, który właśnie podlewa roślinki. Uradowany patrzy na swój nawóz.) Zrób nim rzut młotem! Stefa: Dobra! (Wyrzucają robota chłopców w dal.) Punkt! Fineasz: Wciśnij przycisk zderzenie! (Ferb naciska przycisk i na chłopców spada stos opon, co amortyzuje upadek.) Stefa i Fretka: Jest! Stefa: Woo-hoo! Brawo, generale! Fretka: Wykończyć! (Biegną do robota chłopców.) Fineasz: Do boju, Ferb! Wróg jest u naszych bram! Zstąp na działo! (Ferb wyjeżdża na armacie.) Ognia! (Przecina mieczem linę, przez co uruchamia armatę. Działo strzela w robota dziewczyn piłkami.) Fretka: Ow! Whoa! Co teraz?! Stefa: Pociągnij jakiś wihajster! Fretka: Który!? (Ciągnie za jedną wajchę.) O, kurka! (Robot dziewczyn strzela balonami z wodą w chłopców.) Fineasz: Uwaga! Dziewczyny: Jest! (Robot chłopców wypluwa wodę.) Uhhhh... Fineasz: Na mój honor! Przyjdzie oddać ducha! Do odwrotu! (Ferb gra na dudach.) (W myjni samochodowej) Linda: Oh! To dziwne. Nie miałam dziś jeszcze telefonu od Fretki. (Dzwoni do Fretki.) Fineasz: Dalej, walczcie! (Robot chłopców wypuszcza konia. Ucieka. Do Fretki dzwoni telefon.) Linda: (przez telefon) Fretka, skarbie, jestem teraz w myjni, ale za chwileczkę wracam do domu. Pa, pa! Fretka: O, nie! Fineasz: (przez puszko telefon) Fineasz i Ferb do robo-dziewczyn, kto ostatni w domu jest zgniłym jajem! (Ferb naśladuje kurę. Roboty kierują się do domu.) (Dundersztyc ze Spółki Zło ogląda przez teleskop uroczystość na ratuszu.) Dundersztyc: A! Ceremonia wręczenia nagród, jest i mój beznadziejny braciszek Roger. Ach, zaraz mam jeszcze jakąś monetę. Tak, co to ja mówiłem? Ach jak ja nim strasznie gardzę. Za chwilę będziesz świadkiem prawdziwej słodkiej zemsty, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, o którą dopomina się moja zazdrość. Vanessa, wystrzel harpun! (Vanessa strzela harpunem z liną w ratusz.) Pięknie! Na zemstę czas! Nie zawiedźcie gołębie! (Gołębie maszerują po linie.) Roger: Szanowni państwo, jako najbardziej przystojny i uroczy mężczyzna Trzech Stanów, obiecuję wam, że nasze miasto będzie czyste. Widzowie: Wspaniale! Wspaniale! Brawo! (Gołębie ustawiły się nad Rogerem.) Dundersztyc: Uważaj i ucz się ode mnie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. E, gdzie jest Pepe Pan Dziobak!? On ucieka! Z moim Kupinatorem! (Pepe wyświetla gołębią obraz Dundersztyca jako ofiarę ataku. Gołębię lecą w stron Dundersztyca. Robo-drzewa dzieci potykają się o linę od harpuna i zaczynają się toczyć przez miasto. Zabierają ze sobą linę, za którą łapie się Pepe i wraz z nimi ucieka.) A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! O-ow! To się chyba dla mnie dobrze nie skończy, coś mi się zdaje. Vanessa: Tak to jest jak się zatrudnia stado durnych gołębi. (Odchodzi.) Dundersztyc: Zaczekaj! (Vanessa odjeżdża windą.) Zatrzymaj drzwi! (Wzywa kolejną windę. Wchodzi do niej.) Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! (Gołębie zdążają wlecieć do windy z Dundersztycem.) Aaaa! Aaa! Oooaaa! (Linda jedzie samochodem przez miasto. Nie widzi jak obok niej przez miasto turlają się robo-drzewa. Dzieci śmieją się. Zatrzymują się w ogródku już w normalnych, odnowionych, prostych domkach. Ogniki dają im dziesięć punktów, a Izabela ogłasza koniec gry. Pepe przychodzi do ogródka.) Ogniki: Hahah! Super! (Linda przyjeżdża do domu.) Fineasz: Haha! Wygraliśmy! Jesteście obie zgniłymi jajami! Stefa: Pogięło cię!? Fretka: Byłyśmy pierwsze! Fineasz: Nie-e! My byliśmy! Dziewczyny: My byłyśmy! Fineasz: My byliśmy! Linda: Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie. Fineasz: Wiesz mamo, jak to mówią- (Fretka strzela w niego balonem z wodą.) Ferb: Nie daleko pada zabawa od domku na drzewie. (Zostaje postrzelony balonem z wodą.) Napisy końcowe Dundersztyc: Tak, jedynie mego brata, choć kocha go nasz tata, usmarowałbym pomadą, nie wiśniową marmoladą, ani mleczną czekoladą, lecz pomadą z ptasich kup! (Dundersztyc wychodzi ze Spółki Zło Dundersztyca cały w gołębich kupach.) Słyszeliście, jak ciągnąłem tę nutę, super nie? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1